Delicious: Emily's True Love/Fresco's Diner Express
This is the third episode of Emily's True Love. After Emily decided to go to Train Station, she goes into the train instead of a plane. Chapter 1: The Mix Up *Emily enters the train. The ride starts. *Emily: So exciting! Paris by train! *Emily: My, what a lovely dining car you have here! *Fresco: I knew it! The health inspector! Please, don't close me down! *Fresco: Please! Come back another time! I have five children to feed! FIVE! *Emily: Er... I'm not an inspector, I just wanted a snack. *Fresco: Oh, in that case we're closed. *Fresco: My entire staff quit. They said working with me was like being on an 'emotional rollercoaster.' *Fresco: Because of that, chores have just been pilling up. *Emily: I can help you clean up the restaurant to impress that health inspector. *Emily: I'm pretty good of this. Let me see what I can do. *Fresco: Great, then I can finally take a day off to order more ingredients! *Fresco leaves the diner. During the day *Emily has to clean up the restaurant. Afterward *Fresco enters the diner. *Fresco: Wow, you really are good at this! *Emily: Always happy to help a fellow restaurateur. *Fresco: Muchas gracias! My name is Fresco. *Emily: Nice to meet you Fresco, I'm Emily. *Fresco: Emily, I wish I has six more just like you! That health inspector, he's gonna be here soon, I know it. *Emily: Well, I'm here until Paris and I'll be glad to lend a hand until then. *Emily: I'm going to find my sleeping car. Goodnight! *Emily goes to the sleeping car. *At night, there was a critic in the car. *Emily: YOU! *Philippe: I see you've come for that kiss after all. *Emily: What are you doing here? *Philippe: I should ask you the same thing. *Emily: But... I booked this car! Here, my ticket's in my suitcase. I show you. *Emily gets a ticket. *Emily: Uhm... this isn't my suitcase... *Philippe: I'm sure the conductor can sort things out for us in the morning. Goodnight! *Philippe, the food critic, goes to sleep. *Emily: Great. I guess I'll just sleep on that trunk, then. Day 2 *Emily reads: Do you remember? How on a horse made crimson by the colors of the sunset, we made one rider? *Emily dreams about a horse with Jean Paul. *Philippe enters the diner. *Philippe: Good morning. Sleep well? *Emily: The trunk is lumpy and you snore. *Philippe: The bed is quite comfortable... if you join me I assure you there'd be less snoring... or sleeping. *Emily: I'd rather sleep in the luggage compartment. *Philippe: Perhaps that can be arranged... *Philippe: ... the conductor is looking for you, something about 'validating your ticket'. *Fresco enters the diner. *Philippe: Also, your friend Carlos called. Your suitcase got mixed up with that of someone else. Yours will be waiting for you in Paris. *Philippe: Hmm... not bad. A little bitter perhaps. *Fresco is now the cleaner. Afterward *Fresco leaves the diner. *The conductor is looking at Emily. *Conductor: There you are. You must be Emily. I'm afraid I need to see your ticket. *Emily: I left it behind in my suitcase. It'll be waiting for me in Paris! I can show it to you then. *Conductor: Then I'm sorry, but you must buy a ticket or exit the train first thing in the morning. *Emily: Great. I can't afford another ticket. Guess I'm off the train tomorrow. *Emily goes to a car. *Philippe: Hello. I fear we 'got off on the wrong foot'. I thought we'd start now. *Emily: That's er... very sweet of you Philippe, but I'm exhausted. I better get some sleep. *Philippe: Perhaps a 'goodnight kiss', then? *Emily: In your dreams. *Philippe hops on the bed. *Philippe: See you in my dreams, then. *Emily goes to sleep on the luggage. Good night, Emily and Philippe! Chapter 2: 'Just' Dinner Day 3 *Emily reads: And I felt that if I asked it sweetly enough, it would take us to our private world. *Emily dreams about a picnic in Jean Paul. *Emily: Hi, I can't buy a new ticket, so I guess I'll deport now. *Conductor: No need! Your ticket has been taken care of. *Emily was so scared. The Conductor leaves the diner. *Fresco enters the place, giving Emily a hug. *Emily: Thank you SO much, Fresco! *Fresco: Er... You're welcome! *Philippe: Did you know you're an amazing kisser? *Emily: What are you talking about?! *Philippe: Oh, the dream I had last night! *Philippe: You know, you don't have to go chasing old boyfriends around to find love, Emily. *Philippe: Sometimes it's right in front of you. *Emily: You read my letter? *Philippe: If you didn't want me to read it you shouldn't leave it out in the open. *Emily: It was in my jacket pocket! *Philippe: Which was out in the open. Au revoir, Emily. *Philippe leaves the diner. Before the event *There was a rolling table rolled out of the diner. *Fresco: Oooh! I swear that cart has a mind of its own! *Emily: I'll keep an eye on it, don't worry. *Fresco: Be careful! It's devious, I tell you! Devious! During the chase *Emily has to keep an eye on the cart. After the chase *The cart stopped rolling. *Fresco: Good work! But it's only a matter of time before it breaks free again... *Fresco: I'll be ready next time, you hear me? I'll be ready! Afterward *Fresco opens the oven, and saw a box. *Fresco: Yuk, even cardboard would taste better. *Emily: Fresco, let me cook dinner for you tonight. *Fresco: For me? But you've already done so much! *Emily: Not at all! I owe you! Sit down and relax, I'll take care of everything. *Emily and Fresco are eating dinner. There was Philippe entered the diner. *Philippe thought to himself: After all I've done- giving her a place to sleep, everything! We'll see about this... *Philippe leaves the diner, giving Emily a place. Day 4 *Emily wakes up. *Emily: You're up early. *Philippe: I'm afraid I didn't sleep every well last night; food poisoning, you see. *Emily: Not from Fresco's kitchen? *Emily surprises and was scared. *Philippe: Where else? I'm writing up my report now... your boyfriend better finds a new line of work. *Emily: Fresco is not my boyfriend. He's a nice guy who did me a big favor without asking anything in return. *Philippe: Oh, HE did you a favor, did he? *Emily: Hey, it's not my fault the train double-booked us! *Philippe: Dinner with me, tonight! Or I send in my review! *Emily: Never! *Emily leaves the car, going to the diner. Afterward *Emily: Sigh... it's just one dinner. I'll do it for Fresco. *Emily leaves the diner and enters the car. *Philippe: I knew you'd come to your senses! *Emily: If I were sensible I wouldn't be here. *Philippe: Come, Emily. We have drinks, music, the romance of the train, what else do we need? *Emily: What I need, Philippe, is to have a real connection with someone before I enjoy their company. *Emily: I need to know that I'm not just another conquest, that a man cares about me as a person. *Emily: You may have read Jean Paul's letter, but you sure didn't learn anything from it. *Emily: You do what you want with your review. I'm going to sleep in the dining car. *Emily leaves the car. Chapter 3: Smooth Sailing Day 5 *Emily: Fresco, I think I know who the food inspector is... *Emily: ...it's Philippe! The guy I was forced to share a sleeping car with! *Fresco: Good! He loves it here. *Emily: It doesn't matter. he's going to give you a bad report, and it's all because of me! *"Well, if it isn't Philippe Dubois, food critic extraordinaire. Reviewing dining cars now, are we?" *"Perhaps you can save me the trouble of an inspection by telling me what you think of this place?" *Philippe: Hmm... *Philippe: It's... it's... it's wonderful! *Philippe: They use local ingredients, it's very clean... and they have the most beautiful servers in Europe. *"Right, this is still a health inspection! I'm going to start by tasting some of your food." *"I'll start with the shrimp salad." *Emily: Don't worry, Fresco! The place looks great! During the day *Emily has to give the Food inspected. After serving *"I suppose the food seems okay. I'll just have a look around." *Fresco: That's it! I'm going to jump off the train! *Emily: I suppose it went fine, Fresco. Relax! Afterward *Emily: So you're a food critic? *Philippe: It was a natural fit... I have very discerning tastes. *"Oooooh..." *Fresco: Er... you must be motion sick. *"I know food poisoning when I have it!" *"Something here made me sick. Unless you can find the source I'm shutting you down!" Day 6 *Emily and Philippe are looking for something. *Emily: Who would think you can fit this much stuff into such a tiny space? *Philippe: The basil and oregano don't mind. In fact they seem to have fallen for each other. *Emily: Philippe! I told you, there's someone else... *Philippe: Ah, yes. Jean Paul, hes probably bald and has three chins by now! *Emily: Besides, we have to find what made the health inspector sick before Fresco is shut down. *Philippe: Can I help it if you're distracting? It's like trying to wax the floor underneath the Mona Lisa. *Philippe leaves the diner. There's a train conductor. *He is now the entertainer. Afterward *Emily and Philippe enter the car. *Philippe: Pardon me, but I am exhausted, you will have to seduce me in the morning. *Philippe goes to luggage bed to sleep. *Emily: Why are you... *Philippe: That bed is too soft for my back. *Emily sits on the bed and reads a letter. *"The Ferris Wheel turned, under a warm Paris night. I closed my eyes, I hugged you tight." *Emily dreams about the Ferris Wheel with Jean Paul, again. Chapter 4: Fresh Start Day 7 *Emily: I just don’t understand, we’ve looked at everything. *Fresco: I’m ruined! *Emily: What about your farmers and other suppliers? Are there any you don’t trust? *Fresco: No. They are all local farmers; good people who only sell food that is fresh! *Emily: Don’t worry, Fresco, we’ll figure it out, I promise. Before the event *Chuck: We got a big food delivery for Fresco at the last stop. *Chuck: I'll start bringing them in, can you take the boxes? *Emily: Will do. During the delivery *Emily has to receive and store 5 boxes. After the delivery *Chuck has the last box. *Chuck: This one's flash frozen. Still, better put it away soon. *Emily: Thanks for the heads up. I'll put it away as soon as I'm done with my shift. *Emily receives a box and puts it aside. Afterward *Philippe and a man bumps into each other. They're angry. *"Watch it, shrimp!" *Emily: I've got it! *Emily: It's got to be the shrimp! They're the only things Fresco can't get locally! *Emily opens a box. *Emily: Ha! Look! Not all of them are spoiled, but see these here? Definitely past their prime. *Emily: We found it! *Fresco: Hurrah! I'm saved! Day 8 *Emily reads a letter and dreams about Jean Paul's first kiss to Emily. *Philippe: Why are you so obsessed with that letter, Emily? *Emily: Jean Paul was the love of my life when I was sixteen. *Emily: When I had left Paris I poured out my hear to him in a letter... *Emily: ...his response was stuck in the mail for sixteen years! Can you imagine? *Emily: It's just like...like the movies! It has to be fate! *Philippe: Let me tell you another story... Two passengers, forced to share a sleeping car. *Philippe: Both have a passion for fine food, both are looking for love... there is a spark... *Philippe: That, to me, is fate. *Philippe leaves the diner. Afterward *Philippe enters the diner and makes himself a dinner, while Fresco is cleaning the tables. *Philippe: Emily, Fresco. Come, sit. *Emily, and Fresco sit on the table where Philippe is and eat. *Emily: Philippe! This is so amazing! Where did you get all this? *Philippe: I made it myself. *Philippe: It tastes better when you use the ingredients you already have. Chapter 5: End of the Line Day 9 Before the event *Philippe enters the diner. *Philippe: So Emily, care for a drink after work? *Emily: Philippe, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. *Emily: You are very sweet, and I won't deny there's a certain... attraction. *Philippe: Don't waste time chasing ghosts from your past around Paris. Stay with me! *Emily: Philippe. Sixteen yeas ago I gave my heart to someone... *Emily: This is how I came to be on this train. My destiny is to find Jean Paul. I'm sorry. *Philippe: You are a silly, American girl, filled with insipid tales of Hollywood romance! *Philippe tears off and threw around the restaurant, and leaves anyway. During the hunt *Emily has to find 8 pieces scattered around the diner. After the hunt *The letter and paper fixed up. *Emily reads: What makes Fresco's Dining special is the connection you farm with the people who work there. *"I have traveled the world, and never have I met anyone with such sweetness and spirit." Afterward *Emily leaves the diner and enters the car. *Emily: Philippe... I just came to say, 'goodbye'. I'll leave you alone now... *Emily: Here's the review you wrote... in case you still want it. *Emily: Goodbye, Philippe. *Philippe: Emily, wait! **He gets up. *Philippe: If you feel it is your destiny is to go to Paris, then I am happy for you. *Emily: Philippe... It was you who bought me the ticket so I could stay on the train, wasn't it? *Philippe: If we are still friends, then it was well worth it. *Emily and Philippe gave a hug. Day 10 *Fresco: I- I'm sorry I'm so emotional! *Emily: There, there... don't be upset! I promise to keep in touch. *Emily and Fresco gave a hug. *Emily: What will I do without you? *Emily: Just keep things clean and do a little maintenance each day and you'll be fine. Afterward *The train made a final stop to Paris, France. *Train has arrived to Paris International train station. *Conductor: Paris! Please disembark if your final destination is Paris! *Fresco: I can't handle farewells! *Fresco and the Train Conductor leave the diner. *Philippe delivers a suitcase to Emily. *Emily: My suitcase! *Philippe: Yes, it came to the Paris station with a note from your friend Carlos... *Philippe: He says your mother left you several messages while you were on the train... *Philippe: ... they're in the suitcase. *Emily opens a suitcase. There was a lot of notes splashed. *Emily: Er... I'll just read those later. *Philippe: One more thing... I recalled a restaurant I reviewed who has a 'Jean Paul' there matching your description. *Philippe: Here's the address. *Emily receives the address. *Philippe: Good luck, Emily. I hope you find what you are looking for. *Emily: You too, Philippe. You, too. *Emily and Philippe gave a final hug, before leaving the train.